little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiss the Girl (Timon version)
Later that evening, Gideon and Alice rode in a wooden rowboat down a quiet blue lagoon. By now, the two of them had enjoyed a wonderful time while doing the tour. However, Gideon still didn’t kiss Alice out of love. So now, Alice was close to one day remaining. Nearby, Cody, Edmond, and Jiminy watched from a safe distance. "Move over," Cody whispered. "Move your big umbrella." "Cody and I can't see a thing." added Edmond, whispering. Jiminy looked downcast. "Nothing is happening." he said, "Only one day left, and that cat ain't puckered up once. O.K. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation." He flew up to an overhead branch and landed, scattering some mini hammers who were enjoying Gideon and Alice being together. "Stand back." said the cricket. After clearing his throat, Jiminy started singing, but his singing was not very good, nor was it romantic like he perceived. Below him, continued their ride in the boat. Gideon heard Jiminy's poor singing voice. "Wow," he said. "Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." Alice saw Jiminy singing above them and felt embarrassed. Jiminy winked at the blonde-haired girl, but she did not feel comfortable at all with the cricket's singing she just gave him an uncomfortable smile and looked away, hiding her face in her hands. Timon was also on the boat and, he didn’t like Jiminy's singing either. Timon was covering his ears and glaring at Jiminy. "Jeez, man," said the meerkat, rolling his eyes. "I'm surrounded by amateurs!" Annoyed with Jiminy and knowing how to handle romantic music properly, Timon got into the water and grabbed a small petal of underwater reed grass, saying, "You want something done, you've got to do it yourself." He came back a few seconds later with several shovel birds and drum frogs. He held the reed like a baton, announcing, "First, we got to create the mood. Percussion. . . ." Knowing what to do, the drum frogs flipped on their backs, allowing the shovel birds to tap their bellies like they were playing drums. "Strings. . . ." the meerkat said, as he directed towards some pencil birds. "Winds. . . ." Timon said, as cattails rustled in the wind, creating a flute-like sound. "Words. . . ." Timon finished, and he began to serenade the young couple. With everyone ready and playing the quiet romantic tune, Timon started singing. Timon: There, you see her Sitting there across the way She don't got a lot to say But there's something about her Gideon perked up a bit at the mention of Timon's words. Alice looked around, and her eyes widened when she slightly turned to be met with Timon and became worried. Timon: And you don't know why But you're dying to try You wanna kiss the girl Timon whispered the last line into the crimson cat's ear before he flew away. Gideon quickly turned his head to see what he had heard. "Did you hear something?" he asked. Alice just shrugged her shoulders innocently and shook her head. Soon after, Timon resumed his singing with the shovel birds and drum frogs now joining him. Timon: Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do Gideon looked at the blonde-haired girl, who was playing with a strand of her hair. She looked sad. When she caught him looking at her, he smiled, and all sadness disappeared from her face. She smiled back. Timon: Possible she wants you, too There is one way to ask her Timon's choir continued to grow with the addition of some umbrella vultures. Timon: You don't take a word Not a single word Go on and kiss the girl Alice leaned in with her full lips puckered, hoping that Gideon would kiss her. Just before their lips touched, Gideon pulled back. Timon, on a lily pad, poked his head underwater and directed towards some underwater locals. Timon: (spoken) Sing with me now. Some cymbal frogs, riding on the boat oars, sang along as well. Timon and Cymbal Frogs: Sha la la la la la My, oh my Looks like the boy's too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl Alice placed her hand on her face in boredom. Cymbal Frogs: Sha la la la la la Timon came in, surrounded by two glasses birds and a mirror bird, and sang for the cymbal frogs. Timon: Ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad! He's gonna miss the girl As the tune went on, Gideon spoke to Alice. "You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name." he said, "Hey, maybe I could guess." He laid back calmly and started brainstorming ideas. "Is it...err...Emily?" Alice pulled a face and stuck out her tongue in disgust, making Gideon laugh. "O.K., no." he said. Then he suggested some other names. "How about...Andrea?" Alice shook her head no. "Ruth?" "Alice. Her name is Alice." Timon whispered from underneath the side of the boat. "Alice?" the crimson cat responded to the voice, but the blonde-haired girl across from him began nodding her head excitedly. "Alice?" Gideon asked in an excited, yet quiet, tone of voice. Alice grabbed his hand and nodded more. "Well, that's kinda pretty." the crimson cat smiled. He had no desire to pull his hand away from hers and he placed his other hand on top of hers. "OK," said Gideon. "Alice." Satisfied that he now knew her name, Gideon resumed in staring at her. By now, Gideon stopped rowing the boat and allowed the current flowing in the lake to move it. The rowboat rode under a willow tree as a cage bird and a broom-headed dog pulled some of the vegetation out of the way so they could get into it. Timon: Now's your moment (Ya, ya, ya) Floating in a blue lagoon (Ya, ya, ya) Boy, you'd better do it soon No time will be better (Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya) Timon appeared from underwater while singing his verse. A group of birds jumped out of the water, each singing a note above his head. Timon: She don't say a word And she won't say a word Until you kiss the girl Soon, a large group of broom-headed dogs, including a cymbal frog, some birds, and a horn-honking swan, swam up to the boat and started circling around the boat and began to sing along with Timon. Timon and Tulgey Wood Creatures: Sha la la la la la Don't be scared You got the mood prepared Go on and kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa!) Young horn-honking swans were flying around the couple and brightening their lights much brighter than ever before. A smile grew from both Gideon and Alice's faces as they stared at each other. Even though she couldn't talk, Gideon could tell that she really liked him just as much as he liked her. Timon and Tulgey Wood Creatures: Sha la la la la la Don't stop now Don't try to hide it how You wanna kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa!) Some mirror birds and some glasses birds were singing the song, As the umbrella vultures were dancing and singing, Jiminy hopped right in front of them and cut them off by singing his terrible croaking song from earlier. They grabbed his mouth to shut him up, and they resumed singing. Umbrella vultures: Sha la la la la la Float along And listen to the song The song say kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa!) A group of drum frogs, Cody, and Edmond tagging along, came from underneath the boat and started to squirt water like a fountain from out of their mouths. Gideon and Alice stared at each other even harder than before. Neither of them could deny that they had developed feelings for each other. He liked her, and she liked him. Timon and Tulgey Wood Creatures: Sha la la la la The music play Do what the music say You gotta kiss the girl By now, Gideon and Alice started slowly moving towards each other. Some cymbal frogs whispered. Timon and Tulgey Wood Creatures: Kiss the girl Some bluebirds chirped excitedly as the two got closer. Timon and Tulgey Wood Creatures: You wanna kiss the girl Some cymbal frogs on a horn-honking swan and some umbrella vultures puckered their lips. Timon and Tulgey Wood Creatures: You've gotta kiss the girl Some mini hammers waited anxiously for the two to kiss as Timon grabbed Jiminy's neck and started shaking it watched with much anticipation. Timon: GO ON AND-'' All: ''Kiss the girl But just as it seemed the two were going to kiss, the boat suddenly flipped over, sending the two into the water. Timon slapped himself in the face with his palm and groaned in frustration, and Jiminy's mouth fell open as the birds squawked awkwardly as they flew away from the wreck. The drum frogs, the cymbal frogs, and umbrella vultures retreated, as if all of their work was ruined before them. "Whoa! Hang on!" Gideon called, lifting Alice up out of the water, "I've gotcha!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs